


Nothing

by CCaptainRex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-The Raven King, Pre-Call Down the Hawk, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCaptainRex/pseuds/CCaptainRex
Summary: There's nothing Ronan loves more than doing nothing with Adam.Based off of Bruno Major's 'Nothing'
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Nothing

_  
Track suits and red wine  
Movies for two  
We'll take off our phones  
And we'll turn off our shoes  
We'll play Nintendo  
Though I always lose  
'Cause you'll watch the TV  
While I'm watching you  
_

It's nights like these that Ronan loves more than anything else. Adam curled up in his lap, lost in the game on the tv, a bottle of wine abandoned beside them; Adam didn't like drinking, for many reasons, but he'd indulge every once and awhile. They sound like an old married couple, indulging in wine while relaxing on the couch. 

They'd spent the day curled up next to each other doing nothing in particular, watching Opal out in the fields and having a picnic and relaxing on the couch. They'd put on a couple of movies, drank half a bottle of some expensive wine he found in a cellar and played old video games for the past hour. Ronan could feel the bare hints of sleep tugging at his brain but he pushed it away to instead focus on the boy in his lap who'd been deathly silent for the last five minutes.

Adam always looked cute when he was lost in concentration. Not to say that he wasn't cute all the time, but there was something in the way that his eyes lit up and his face was relaxed as he mashed the buttons on the controller and easily beat Ronan a million times. The victory sound played, again, and Adam giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"You're terrible at this." 

_There's not many people  
I'd honestly say  
I don't mind losing to  
But there's nothing  
Like doing nothing  
With you  
_

"I know." Ronan pressed a kiss to the top of his head and Adam turned off the Wii, leaning back into Ronan and curling up. They had nothing to do this evening: No more late-night Welsh-king hunts, or Nino's meetups, hell, Gansey wasn't even in the state. He was out with Henry and Blue galavanting across the country. 

If Adam were anyone else, he could've beaten them easily - video games filled the hours he couldn't sleep. Well, he'd probably let Noah win but that's just because the poor kid could barely keep enough energy to hold the controller. But Adam? God, Ronan would let him win every game they ever played if he got to keep looking at him like this. Doing nothing with Adam was becoming his favourite pastime. For once in their insane lives, they had the chance to kick back and relax, and Ronan was relishing it in. He could spend forever wrapped up on the couch with Adam talking quietly about nothing in particular and tossing popcorn up and trying to catch it in their mouths. Adam yawned and pressed his forehead into Ronan's shoulder, and Ronan ruffled his hair. 

_Dumb conversations  
We lose track of time  
Have I told you lately  
I'm grateful you're mine?  
_

"If you had any superpower, what would it be?" Ronan laughs at the question because he does have a superpower, and Adam flicks his shoulder. "You know what I mean." 

"Super strength. Then I could open those bottles without that stupid cork-opener thing," Adam got him a gag gift that was a bottle opener in the shape of a whale, but now it was the only opener they had and it was hell to use. Adam laughed softly at that and took his Aglionby mug filled with wine off the coffee table and sipped it. "What's yours?" 

"I think I'd like to fly." He responds softly. "You could go anywhere, and get up to really high places. Like Chainsaw." 

Ronan laughs as Chainsaw perks up at her name and hops over, poking at a piece of popcorn on the top of the armrest neither of them bothered to clean up. "Where'd you fly to first?" 

"Probably you," Ronan tries to hide the grin that threatens to break out and presses his face into Adam's hair. 

"You're such a sappy idiot," Adam laughs and presses a kiss to the bridge of his nose. "I love you." 

Both of them have to get used to saying that; Adam hasn't heard it, besides from Ronan, in a very, very long time. Ronan doesn't like to admit attachments, still afraid one day he'll wake up and realize he'd dreamt himself this life, and that Adam is nothing more than a figment of his imagination. "I love you too." 

_We'll watch The Notebook  
For the seventeenth time  
I'll say, it's stupid  
Then you'll catch me crying  
_

Adam had put on some sappy rom-com movie as the clock hit midnight, and Ronan broke out one of the million soft blanket's he's dreamt up over the years. This one is probably bigger than the couch and too soft to the touch, making it the perfect blanket to curl up and cuddle under. "Haven't we seen this one?" 

"Yes, but I like it." Adam rewatched way too many old movies, but Ronan wasn't going to make him change it. They lay on the couch, Adam's head on his chest and he doesn't watch the movie. He just runs his fingers through Adam's hair and watches him watch the movie, and emotions start bubbling up. Adam is so perfect, so sweet and nice and Ronan has no idea what he did to deserve this. 

To deserve him, and his sweet laugh and jokes over the phone and terrible cooking skills. Ronan never expected to find love like this, let alone one he didn't dream up himself. He isn't one for emotions, but he feels everything for Adam. Love, happiness, joy. There's nothing he wouldn't do for Adam, and he means that. 

On screen there's some stupid scene where the girl finally gets the guy and they kiss in the rain and Ronan is shot back to their first date, standing out in the rain by Monmouth and laughing at their bad luck. Then, like in every movie, Ronan leaned in and kissed Adam in the rain and it was their first true kiss that didn't feel like an admission of love or something to be hidden. It was Adam and Ronan, boyfriends, standing out in the rain. In love. 

He doesn't realize he's crying until Adam reaches up and wipes his cheeks with a laugh. "I thought you didn't get emotional at movies." 

"I don't," Adam leans in and kisses him with a smile. 

"Yeah, right."

_We're not making out  
On a boat in the rain  
Or in a house I've painted blue  
But there's nothing  
Like doing nothing  
With you  
_

They'd made their way from the living room to the kitchen and Adam sits on the counter and watches Ronan read the directions to a frozen pizza and hums some old country tune that Ronan has grown to hate out of pure spite. Secretly, he'll play it on his own and think of Adam dancing around with him when he's lonely. 

"10-15 minutes? Really? Why do these things never have set times." Adam just snorts and hands over the extremely heavy pizza stone that Niall had dreamt up which, apparently, made any pizza bake perfectly. 

"People's ovens have higher or lower power than others." Ronan chucks the thing in the oven with a scoff. 

"Ovens are stupid." Adam slips from the counter and grabs his hand, spinning himself around to the hum of another song. Truth be told, Ronan never danced before Adam came into his life. Even as friends, Adam made him dance more. Well, that's a lie, it was a combined effort of Adam, Gansey and Noah, but still. The thought remains. 

They stay like that, swaying and spinning each other around the kitchen floor until the timer beeps and Adam grabs some plates. Like always, the pizza is baked to perfection and tastes like it too. Though, if Ronan were being honest with himself, eating anything with Adam would taste good (except some mushroom pasta they tried once and ended up with food poisoning for a week afterwards). Doing anything with Adam was perfection, and it doesn't matter if they're here at the barns, or Monmouth, or St.Agnes, or out on the street. He'd go anywhere and do anything with Adam.

_So shut all the windows  
And lock all the doors  
We're not looking for no one  
Don't need nothing more  
You'll bite my lip and  
I'll want you more  
Until we end up  
In a heap on the floor  
_

After their late-night snack, Adam presses himself up against Ronan and kisses him. Ronan lets his hands hover over Adam's waist, afraid to touch and break the spell, and Adam moves them back towards the couch until Ronan trips over one of his shoes, left on the floor and stumbles into the couch, grabbing Adam and pulling him down with them. 

They land in a heap on the couch and floor with a laugh, and Adam swats his arm with a pout. "Hey! I was trying to do something there." 

"I'm sorry, I can't see when I'm walking backwards." Ronan sits up and helps Adam back onto the couch and Adam perches himself on his lap with another kiss. 

"Dream yourself something to help, then." Ronan rolls his eyes and moves further into the kiss, hands coming to rest in Adam's hair and on the small of his back.

_You could be dancing on tabletops  
Wearing high-heels  
Drinking until the world  
Spins like a wheel  
But tonight your apartment  
Had so much appeal  
_

The night should end here; Dropping Adam back off at his apartment, a quick kiss goodbye and then driving back to the Barns and try to sleep. Instead, he was leaned up against Adam's wall watching him get changed into pj's, which consisted of an old pair of Aglionby workout shorts. 

Ronan let his eyes wander and trace over the beauty that was Adam, every freckle or scar perfect in its own way, and Ronan could watch Adam do nothing all day. Adam was the kind of person who could light up a room without realizing it, make friends by simply saying hello and woo someone with a wink. They could be out doing anything right now, and Adam could be with anyone right now, and they were here. In the old St.Agnes apartment that smelled of something dusty and old. Adam chose to be with him, over anyone else, and it made his heart swell. 

The night should end here, Adam going to bed before work tomorrow and Ronan trying not to dream up anything stupid. Instead, he was crossing the room and shucking off his leather jacket to sit on the bed next to Adam, who looked up in mild shock. "Ro, you should be going home, it's late." 

"I'll go in a bit." He falls back onto Adam's bare pillows and crossing his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and pretending to snore. That gets him a laugh, and Adam lays slowly beside him. Ronan lets his left arm drift to slip under Adam's slender shoulders and hold him, and Adam rolls onto his side to stare up at him with a smile. 

If Ronan didn't know any better, he'd say heaven was right here, right now, laying together in perfect silence. If Adam believed in heaven, he'd say the same. 

_Who needs stars?  
We've got a roof (mm)  
And there's nothing  
Like doing nothing  
With you  
_

Adam had drifted off to sleep a long time ago, but Ronan couldn't bring himself to close his eyes and possibly pull something out that could hurt Adam. His fucked up sleep schedule also played a part in that. 

A fly buzzed somewhere in the room, and from the window beside them Ronan could make out the moon and a couple stars. Henrietta was so still at night, Ronan wondered if he sneezed loud enough if he could wake everyone up. Adam shifted beside him and burrowed further into Ronan's side, and Ronan ran a hand through his shaggy hair with a soft smile. 

There was nothing quite like doing nothing with Adam, not having to worry about being late to anything or the judgement of being out and about. When Adam inevitably goes off to university, Ronan's not sure what he'll do with himself - His days are filled with Adam, and when he isn't there, it's filled with thinking about Adam. 

Maybe he'll get an apartment near campus and trail around after him. Maybe he'll become a hermit in the Barns and wait until Adam returns on a long weekend or for holidays. Maybe he'll just crash in Adam's dorm rooms until they buy a house together. The thought of living together makes his heart swell and he presses a kiss to the top of Adam's head. 

He shouldn't worry about the future, no. Right now, all he should focus on is Adam's soft breathing and how tonight was one of the best nights of his life, by doing absolutely nothing with Adam.

_No, there's nothing  
Like doing nothing  
With you  
_


End file.
